


Whose Brother is he Anyway?

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Parody, at all, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years out of high school, and boyfriends for six years, Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru decide it's high time to tie the knot, and on their seventh anniversary, Mondo pops the question. Perfect, right? Well, it would be, if it wasn't for his overprotective, jealous big brother and Ishimaru's insane sister Celestia Ludenberg trying to break them up, his cousin Makoto Naegi being utterly clueless, his niece and nephew Akira and Haruka Oowada being complete demons, and his mentally unstable sister-in-law Junko Enoshima getting released from the mental hospital just in time for their wedding! No amount of his tough biker training prepared him for the shit storm that was to be their wedding. Warning for language, generous amounts of pain, and Junko Enoshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

For as long as anybody could remember, Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru had been the best of friends, and also the best of lovers. Despite their differences, they were an oddly perfect couple. Mondo was a Super High School Level Biker, the leader of the notorious Crazy Diamonds ever since his brother got married and stepped down, and Ishimaru had always been known as the Super High School Level Hall Monitor, known for his strict enforcement of the school's rules. At one point, they'd hated each other, but no one really remembered that period of their lives. In fact, no one could really remember a time when the two hadn't been together, and it was no surprise when their relationship changed from “brothers” to “lovers”. In fact, it'd been something that most of their friends and family had been rooting for.

Except, of course, Mondo's horribly overprotective and jealous big brother, Daiya Oowada. The ex-leader of the Crazy Diamonds hated Ishimaru with a burning passion that he didn't bother to hide, and everyone knew it. He'd been trying unsuccessfully for years to break them up. Plan after plan, Daiya carried out his crazy and often fruitless schemes with Ishimaru's equally overprotective and jealous older twin sister, Celestia Ludenberg. They failed miserably, as was to be expected. Now, the final nail in the coffin was about to go in, and trigger a string of events that would go down in Hope's Peak's town history.

It was a warm summer day, and Mondo and Ishimaru had decided to have a little date in the park. They both happened to have a day off that day; Mondo had become a part-time carpenter of sorts, and Ishimaru had become the mayor of the town not too long ago. Now that they were brimming with excitement from this accomplishment, Mondo figured that now was the perfect time to ask Ishimaru the question that he'd been meaning to ask ever since they'd graduated from high school.

“So...Ishimaru...” As he fidgeted on the park bench that they'd sat at, Mondo felt himself growing nervous. Shit. Only bad things happened when he was nervous. “I er...I wanted to, erm, ask you something—”

“Are you finally selling that old pool table you never use?! I'm so proud of you, Mondo! You're becoming a fiscally responsible young adult!”

“A fisca—what? No, I ain't sellin' my pool table! That'd be like...sellin' Chihiro!”

“Mondo, you cannot compare an item to a human being! That's irrational!”

“You're irrational!” Ah, Ishimaru. He always knew how to lighten the mood, and Mondo felt some of his nerves fade away. He was such a huge dork. And soon, he was going to be _his_ dork. Provided, Mondo didn't epically fail at trying to ask him to be his husband. “Ah, forget about it, alright? I still gotta ask you somethin'.”

“Well, what is it?” Now Ishimaru was giving him that look, the look that said he was completely and totally focused on Mondo and what he had to say, and Mondo felt himself squirm a bit under his gaze.

“I just wanted to know if...if...” His face had turned bright red, and Mondo gripped Ishimaru's hand so tightly, he was afraid he might break his fingers. “I WAS WONDERIN' IF YOU WOULD MARRY ME, KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU?!”

For a moment, they were both quiet, and Mondo was almost afraid that he'd scared Ishimaru when he saw the tears well up in his eyes. Then, the hall monitor threw his arms around Mondo's shoulders, laughing and crying happily.

“!...OF COURSE I WILL!” He cried, just as loudly as Mondo had yelled a few moments ago. “This...IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”

And so the two of them sat, laughing and crying and kissing and yelling like the big dumb idiots they were on that park bench for the next hour and a half. It was one of the last normal moments they'd have for the next few months, because all hell was about to break loose.

And it all started with a phone call.

 


	2. Apologies

I am so very sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy and unable to write more than one chapter for a single story for about a week now. The next actual chapter should be up soon!


End file.
